The Time of the Dark Flash
by EyesOnly-with-wifi
Summary: Multifandom crossover: the flash, arrow, doctor who, dark angel. The Doctor, Clara and River lose a Vortex manipulator which Max and Logan find, and they end up in S.T.A.R labs where they all end up fighting a meta-human.
1. Doctor Who

"Here we are," the Doctor announced, stepping out of the TARDIS and gesturing extravagantly. "Seattle, Earth, 2020. Tuesday afternoon I think. Love a good Tuesday afternoon. So much better than Wednesdays."

Clara Oswald followed him, slightly less enthusiastic. "It's very dark," she commented.

"That'll be the Pulse. June 1st 2009 every bit of electricity in America went off and never came on again. They adapted but never recovered. Your race has a habit of doing that," he explained.

"Always an eye for the more cheerful periods of history," said River as she looked around.

"Oh stop flirting," grinned the Doctor, straightening his bow tie.

"I wasn't flirting," gasped River, mock offended.

"You so were!"

"I so wasn't!"

Clara tried to hide her amusement, unsuccessfully. Just then, out of nowhere, appeared a young man. Before Clara had even noticed he was there, he knocked into her and grabbed River's bag. In the scuffle that followed he got away.

"I TOLD you we should have changed after Vegas," River sighed.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," the Doctor reminded her.

"I think I asked once, and I regretted it," said Clara, more to herself than the other two.

"Back into the TARDIS before something else unforseen happens," ordered the Doctor. "I knew there was a reason why I avoided this time period."

Once they were safely away River noticed something. "Hey, wasn't I wearing a Vortex Manipulator?"

Author's Note: hi everybody. This is my first fanfiction. It's a crossover between Doctor Who, Dark Angel and the Flash. It should be fairly obvious whereabouts in each of the shows timelines it is set. Further chapters should be up soon. There's going to be about 13 chapters. Please feel free to like and comment. :)


	2. Dark Angel

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" huffed Max.

"Because you love me?" offered Logan.

"Right," she replied. They were both loaded with bags because Max had finally agreed to come shopping with him. It had taken lots of cajoling, pestering and promises of meals but he finally did it. Her superhuman strength made her an excellent bag carrier and being with her made things more entertaining, even if she did grumble a lot.

"What culinary delight are you whipping up tonight?" asked Max.

"I was thinking pasta," Logan suggested. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Max shudder a little. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Hey, what's that?" She bent down and picked up what looked like a wristwatch, but instead of the time it had a keypad...


	3. The Flash

"Sorry I'm late," panted Barry as he materialised in S.T.A.R labs. He was greeted by a hostile stare from Dr Wells, an alarmed one from Caitlin (she still wasn't used to his apparations) and a 'hey man' from Cisco.

"What's the deal today? New meta?" asked Barry.

Caitlin handed him her tablet and explained, "there have been some reports of a woman with the ability to control people's thought processes. Make them think they've seen something they haven't."

Barry glanced over the various news articles on screen before getting to the all-important question. "How do we catch them?"

"We need to know who they are first," said Cisco. "We got what we can from witness statements but it's now much to go on. Red hair, average height, blue eyes."

Barry contemplated this information. It was going to be a tough one, usually they had more than this. "So what," he asked. "do we just wait for them to trick someone else?"

"You won't have to wait much longer," said a voice from the doorway. "We just got a report of a red-haired trickster in Starling. Dig's sending over the footage now."

"Welcome Miss Smoak," said Dr Wells. Everybody in the room was undeniably pleased to see Felicity Smoak, and the break in the case didn't hurt either.

The computer gave a ping and Cisco played the video, putting it up on all the screens strategically placed around the room. It showed a young man walking down the street before he was intercepted by a woman, then he walked off wafting his hands like he was being attacked by a swarm of bees.

Cisco and Felicity winced, and Caitlin looked at Barry. Only Dr Wells showed no emotion.

"I think we're going to need the Arrow's help," said Dr Wells.

"He's on his way, " Felicity assured him. Cisco paused the video and ran facial recognition on the woman.

"Hopefully we'll get a hit, but it might take a while," he sighed.

"I'll make some tea," volunteered Caitlin. She went into the kitchen and put on the kettle. As she was waiting for it to boil, she noticed that there appeared to be wanter dripping from the ceiling. How strange, she thought. I could've sworn there were no water pipes up there.


	4. Time Travel

"I'm not sure," frowned Logan. "Do you reckon it belongs to somebody?"

"If it did they wouldn't leave it lying around. I could probably fence it for one thousand easy," said Max. She looked closer and began pressing buttons on the keypad. She typed in 332960073452, her Manticore designation, and suddenly everything changed. She found herself with Logan in a brightly lit room that looked scarily like Manticore. But without the sinister atmosphere.

Just then, Max heard a scream of terror. She followed the sound to a small room where a woman dressed in a blue dress with brown ringlets was being attacked by a man in black. Scarecely pausing to think, Max put to use her Manticore training until he was out cold on the floor.

"Thank you," said the woman. "You just saved my life."

"No big dealio," shrugged Max. Now the fight was over she was starting to wonder what had happened to her.

Logan, who had been watching from the doorway, decided to take charge. "If you feel in any way indebted there is something you can do for us," he suggested.

"Of course," smiled the woman.

"I'm Logan Cale and this is my friend Max. We were wondering if you could help us. You see, we were on our way back to my appartment and next thing we knew we found ourselves here."

"The rest of my team should be able to help. If you would follow me." She led them through to a spaceous room containing an impressive amount of screens populated by another woman and three men.

"Guys, these are Max and Logan. They found themselves here and need our help." She turned to them, "I'm Dr Caitlin Snow, this is Barry, Cisco, Felicity and Dr Wells." They all said 'hi' rather awkwardly so Caitlin decided to press on. "I don't suppose you have any ideas how you got here?" she asked.

Logan handed Caitlin something that looked like a really high-tech watch. "We found this on the ground and typed in-"

"- 332960073452 -" supplied Max.

"- next thing we knew, here we were."

Caitlin looked closely at the watch before handing it to Cisco for testing. "Awesome. I'll see what we can find out," he said on his way.

"Now?" asked Barry.

"We wait," replied Dr Wells.


	5. Vortex Manipulator

"You must have lost it when we were mugged," said Clara.

"River, I don't need to tell you what that could do in the wrong hands," the Doctor said, suddenly deathly serious. A tense silence followed, and Clara could almost hear his mind ticking as he came up with a crazy plan.

"Surely the TARDIS can take us back and we can go get it?" sighed River.

"As if it was that simple, Dr Song," he replied "It won't be there now."

"Then you can trace the signal," she said with an air of genius.

"I love it when you get all clever," he smiled.

"Shut up," scoffed River and the Doctor booped her nose.

Those two are so married, thought Clara. She watched the Doctor dance around the TARDIS pushing buttons and pulling levers. Clearly River's suggestion had put him in a good mood. With a familiar 'whoosh' they landed, and the Doctor paused with his hand on the door. Quickly, he glanced at the screen once more to be sure they were in the right place, and he stepped into a lab full of people. All of whom were staring at him.

"Uh hello," he said nervously, tugging on his jacket. Last time something like this had happened it hadn't ended well.

"I'm the Doctor and you are..."

"Wondering how you got here," responded an older man in a wheelchair smoothly.

"This is my TARDIS. It can travel in time and space. Now, one of you has my Vortex Manipulator and I very much need it back," he announced.

"This?" asked a young man, poking his head out of an adjoining room, brandishing the Vortex Manipulator.

"Yes!" shouted the Doctor triumphantly, rushing over and plucking it from his hand.

"I just ran a test on it but nothing came up," said the young man. "What is it?"

River and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, leaving the door open so everybody could see how it was bigger on the inside.

"It travels in time," explained River, snatching the Manipulator off the Doctor and putting it on.


	6. The Pipeline

It must be a Wednesday, thought Logan. He never could get the hand of Wednesdays. Most weeks he just let them pass without comments, but not this week. He found a 'Vortex Manipulator', ended up in some lab where a blue box materialised and out came a man in a tweed coat claiming it could travel in time and space. It was certainly different, even if it didn't make sense. Then again, his life pretty much stopped making sense the day he met Max.

The curly-haired woman put the Vortex Manipulator on and turned to them. "Hello. I'm Dr River Song," she said. The shorter, slightly younger woman introduced herself as Clara Oswald. "Now that we're all sorted we should probably head off. We'll be home in a flash."

"Actually," interupted Felicity, "there's something we could use your help on. If you don't mind, that is."

She went into quite a lot of scientific detail about this red-haired trickster 'meta-human' and this Doctor guy agreed to help.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Logan. He didn't want everybody else to do all the work, and there was the slight matter of he and Max getting home again.

"Somebody needs to take that guy to the Pipeline before he comes to," advised Caitlin.

"I'll go," volunteered Barry.

"Why don't you take our guests," suggested Dr Wells. Well, ordered. Barry picked up the unconsious meta-human and Max, Logan, River, the Doctor and Clara followed him out of the room. He led them down several floors via an elevator and into a huge chamber.

"This is what once was the Particle Accelerator," Barry explained. "When it exploded it have me super-speed and other people got powers to. But it also killed Caitlin's fiancé and put Dr Wells in a wheelchair. We re-purposed it into some sort of prison."

At the mention of what had happened to Dr Wells, Logan felt Max take his hand. He was grateful for it, because he had had a similar experience not too long ago. It sucked, but he was dealing with it.

Barry put the meta-human in a cell and closed the door. He led the way back to the main lab.

"Is Fluid Facade locked up?" asked Cisco, by way of greeting. Caitlin facepalmed and explained that, "Cisco likes to nickname our metas."

"Speaking of meta-humans, I have a theory about our latest case," announced Dr Wells. The room fell dead silent.

"We're calling her Hallucogen," added Cisco, earning him a Look from Caitlin.

"Barry should," continued Wells with a pointed stare at Cisco, " be able to run down to Starling City while we try and locate this woman on CCTV, then use this to knock her out." He presented Barry with a vial of green gas.

"I added a container and dispensor to your suit so as soon as you see her - wham! She's out cold," explained Cisco. Barry nodded. Logan was impressed with the efficiency and motivation of everybody at S.T.A.R. labs. Hallucogen had better watch out!


	7. The meta-human

Oliver Queen had never seen S.T.A.R. labs so full. There was the usual team as well as some odd-looking strangers. A man in tweed - seriously who wears tweed? -, a biker girl, a woman who resembled Mrs Lance and two slightly more normal looking people. But he only had eyes for Felicity. Beautiful, talented Felicity Smoak.

"This is Oliver Queen my boss. Well one of them actually. I have a few, it's kind of confusing. Anyway, Oliver is the one who is going to help with our case," explained Felicity. "Oliver this is Max, Logan, River, Clara and the Doctor."

From the look on everybody's faces it was not the first introduction of the day. Nor, Ollie sensed, would it be the last. "How are we getting on with the case?"

"Glad you asked," grinned Cisco. "We've got our woman: Freya Khadime. Criminal record for drunk driving 10 years ago but appart from that she's a model citizen."

The computer gave an alert. Felicity was at the desk in seconds, "facial recognition says Ms Khadime is at Fifth and Hestway. Be-"

"-careful, I know," finished Barry, or what had once been Barry and was now a gust of wind.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Logan. Team Flarrow nodded empathically.


	8. Images

Barry could see the woman instantly. Freya Khadime had been waiting for him. He was about to press the new button his suit when he caught her eye. He was drawn in immediately. Images and snapshots from his past chased each other round in his head until he had no idea what was real and what wasn't. Lightning. Joe. Iris. S.T.A.R. labs. Science. Police. Dr Wells. Physics. Caitlin. Cisco. Experiments. Henry. Nora. Mom. Dad. The man in the yellow suit. The Reverse-Flash.

Freya Khadime knew as soon as she found what she was looking for. The thing she needed to destroy Barry. Since the explosion, Freya had learnt things. People were extremely susceptable to suggestion if you knew what to do - and she did. Minds work in a simple way really. Easy to manipulate. Easy to control. But this mind was different, faster, more driven. Freya knew what she had to do. Clearly this man knew her secret - and she couldn't have that. Images of this man in yellow flowed from her mind into his and the effect was instentaneous. He was consumed by a burning rage and took off, followed by tendrils of yellow lightning.

But he didn't go far.


	9. Preperation

"Barry, what's happening?" asked Dr Wells. The moniter showing Barry's vitals told them he was alright but really angry. Like, fuming.

"Barry, talk to us," said Caitlin. All they could hear was the sound of heavy breathing, until there was a loud bang. The entire room winced collectively and gazed at each other in worry. There was a drain in his vitals. Then another bang, followed by a groan.

"Barry!" shouted Cisco.

"Maybe somebody should check it out, make sure he's ok?" asked Felicity.

"I'll go," volunteered Oliver, Max and River in unison. Felicity, Logan and the Doctor shared a worried glance.

"None of us have ever seen Barry like this before," warned Caitlin.

"But we've stopped him once and can again," Dr Wells said. "Go."

Max and River followed Oliver out of the lab, and prepared themselves for what was to come.


	10. Mission

"Are they going to be alright? What if Barry kills them? What if they kill Barry?" fretted Felicity.

"It won't come to that," Clara assured her. Felicity smiled gratefully, and hugged her. They both looked at Caitlin and she joined in too.

Cisco glanced at Dr Wells but before he had even opened his mouth Dr Wells replied 'no' without looking up from the screen. Logan grinned at Cisco and they man-hugged.

"Why do you all feel the need to hug?" sighed Dr Wells. They all shared a glance before swamping him in a massive group hug. "No, I don't - ugh," he protested before admitting defeat - although the look of surprise on his face was comical.

"Hold on," said Clara suddenly. "Where's the Doctor?" Logan too had noticed the profound lack of tweed-donning men.

"Et tum quidem ad iuvenali ludo in castra rederunt," said Dr Wells.

"But for the present they concluded their escapade by returning to camp," translated Logan.

"He's in the TARDIS?" asked Clara. She was answered by the familiar whooshing noise she had loved so much but never heard like this. "No!" She threw herself at the fading phone box. "Don't just leave me here! Doctor!"


	11. Battle

Meanwhile things were speeding up with the Flash. He was fighting Freya Khadime - or at least it looked like he was. Max used her enhanced sight to analyse his movements, and it looked like he was fighting an imaginary foe and Khadime was just inducing the images.

"Look at his style," she whispered to the others. "It's not her he's after."

Oliver nodded, "she's a meta-human who can control minds."

"How do we stop her?" asked River.

"Oliver distract them with an arrow, I'll get Barry and River get Khadime," said Max.

"Who put you in charge?" demanded River.

"I'm the best one for the job," she responded without missing a beat.

"I spent five years on an island struggling to survive and another three saving my city," said Oliver in his 'arrow' voice.

"I escaped from the lab where I was made and conditioned to be the perfect soldier, then spend eleven years on the run from people who wanted to kill me," said Max before shoving Oliver's bow into his hand and getting ready.

He released his arrow directly inbetween Barry and Freya, and both their eyes followed it. As the arrow embedded itself in the wall, River grabbed Freya by the hand and dragged her down an alley. Meanwhile Max was trying to get evil-Barry to come back to S.T.A.R. labs, but he seemed intent on beating her up. She was about to punch him in self-defence when things got really weird.


	12. Victory

As soon as River left the room the Doctor slipped into the TARDIS. There was no way on the fifth moon of Jagragoon he was leaving her in that kind of danger. And he made the right decision. He saw evil-Barry about to take Max down on the surveilance camera Felicity had hacked through the TARDIS window and began pushing buttons.

Moments later he materialised around them. He put a tranquiliser patch on Barry before opening the door for Max, Oliver, River and Freya.

"Everybody into the TARDIS quickly," he announced. Once they were in he closed the door and pulled some levers. When they were underway he paused to straiten his bowtie and admire everybody's shocked expressions.

After a few moments Max managed to string together a coherent sentence, "what is this?"

"My ship. It's called the TARDIS and it can travel in time and space. Really, I have been through this already," he sighed.

"Time and space - so this isn't Seattle 2020?" she asked.

"No, Central City 2015," corrected Oliver.

"So I travelled in time?" Max gasped.

"And space, yeah," replied River.

"That's..."

"I know," said the Doctor, grinning like a fool. "And voila." He threw open the doors of the TARDIS to reveal they were back in S.T.A.R. labs.

He hadn't even stepped out when Clara threw her arms around him and said, "never leave me like that again."

"I won't," he whispered into her hair.

Oliver and Max carried unconsious Barry onto one of the beds. Meanwhile River, Cisco and Caitlin escorted Freya into the pipeline.

"You won't be tricking anyone ever again," said Cisco.

"We'll see about that," hissed Freya.

"Doubt it," Cisco called over his shoulder on his way out.


	13. Farewells

"I'd say that was a job well done everybody," congratulated Dr Wells. It had been fun, but it was time for everybody to leave. Oliver and Felicity politely refused the offer of a lift, and the Doctor was going to take Max and Logan home in the TARDIS.

There was a flurry of goodbyes, and teams Flash and Arrow waved as the TARDIS disappeared before going to see if Barry was alright.

"Welcome back Mr Allen," said Cisco as Barry woke up.

"My head," he groaned. "This is worse that whats-his-name, the red eye guy."

Barry glanced around the lab, "have the others left?"

Caitlin nodded.

"I didn't get chance to say goodbye."

"Don't worry," said Dr Wells, taking off his glasses, "I have a feeling we will be seeing them again soon."


End file.
